Birds Of Paradise
by Menea111
Summary: Jenny crum's prize. Garcia win a cruise for two people to New Zealand, and invites Morgan to join her. While their feelings for each others began to reveal, they accidently find themselves on a deserted island full of birds of paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**Birds-of-paradise**

**Jenny crum's prize for winning the little challenge in my other fic Fresh Blood. **

**Garcia win a cruise for two people to New Zealand, and invites Morgan to join her. While their feelings for each others began to reveal, they accidently find themselves on a deserted island full of birds of paradise.**

**Okay so I know that today deserted island doesn't exist anymore, except if the soil is completely unfertile and if there is no fresh water. But it's a fic, so please do as if it was possible. I choose New Zealand and it's surroundings because it's the part of the world in which you can find various species of Birds of paradise.**

Penelope Garcia was looking at the letter her hands were holding, agape, still unable to believe this was really happening. Like every morning, before going to work, she was checking her mailbox, and today found something really unexpected.

She had participated to a game on the net, and the prize was a cruise to New Zealand for two persons. She participated for fun but she never thought she would ever win, but now that she had this letter in her hand and two tickets for the cruise, she realised it did happen. Finally she smiled and jumped in joy. She went to her car and drove to the BAU as fast as she could. She was so excited, the letter described the travel, it would first bring them to some New Guinea, then some beach of Australia, and finally to New Zealand. She would have preferred Hawaï maybe, but New Zealand was also a beautiful place with a lot of species of birds of paradise, and she really wished to see some.

She didn't really take time to think about who she would invite, she knew already she would ask Morgan; a cruise with him would be really fun. With a wave of sadness she thought it could be also very romantic if only she had chances to be more than a friend to him. Sadly it wasn't the case. Her heart clenched slightly at it. She knew they would encounter difficulties if they were a couple because of the FBI's strictness with couples among teams, but it would have been worth it. She was no fool; she knew this cruise would mean nothing but enjoyment to him, but even if it was only friendly time, she would be delighted to spend it with him.

When she entered the bullpen, she was certainly radiating with joy, because her colleagues saw immediately something happened, or maybe it was the simple fact they were profilers.

"Hey Garcia," greeted Reid, "what's up?"

"Even you couldn't guess my dear genius!"

"Go on Baby Girl, spell it" Morgan said with curiosity.

She gave him a huge smile and extended the letter to her dear chocolate God. He and Reid read it; the genius was done in a second and congratulated her immediately while Prentiss was just reaching her desk. If she had paid attention, Garcia would have seen the shy look Reid gave her, but she didn't.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Garcia just won a cruise for two persons" answered Derek in amazement.

"Oh great! How did it happen?"

"Your computer goddess participated to a game on the net, and she won! You had to answer a test about computer's programs and to me it was easy as pie."

"Who are you gonna choose?"

"Well, if my dear Derek Morgan likes New Zealand, he can have the second ticket."

"You're just kidding, I would love it! Thanks you Baby girl!"

Reid turned to Prentiss with a grin on his face.

"I should have bet on that."

"For that you would have needed someone to bet against you, and no one would have been stupid enough to do it."

Morgan and Garcia didn't really paid attention to them; they were only talking about the cruise. Just like Garcia, Morgan was delighted at the idea of going in New Zealand. Reid began to explain how this country sheltered a lot of birds of paradise, you could find on there a lot of different species which were incredibly beautiful. It was one of the rare times Morgan felt like listening Reid, though his patience ran short after five minutes, and he finally stopped the genius, though the perspective of going there was emphasized now, especially if he could spend it with Penelope. He hadn't taken any vacation since long except for the few occasions he took to visit his family in Chicago and worked hard those last months; like most of the BAU's employee he was almost a work-alcoholic. He could be granted some time off.

He and Garcia would simply have to negotiate with Strauss, it wasn't going to be easy of course, but if they had cumulated enough days off they had the right to take. Maybe JJ could give a hand after all being a media liaison she was the best to help them. They informed Hotch first who looked glad for them, but couldn't decide if they were granted those holydays or not. They just had to pray that Strauss would be fine with it or that JJ would be able to help. Surprisingly, Strauss accepted them to take some days over, with some reticence but still she didn't refuse. Garcia was sure she was in a period of good luck.

'_Maybe you'll got lucky with him also_' whispered a voice in her head.

Garcia ignored that voice, she couldn't be that lucky. Still she was full of joy, and also was Morgan. The departure would be in a week, and decided it was the good occasion to go and do some shopping with Emily and JJ. She had a lot of colourful outfits, but for New Zealand, she wanted to have something new, after all she obtained this wonderful travel for nothing, she could pay herself some clothes. The whole week before the departure would be literally a torture!

As she promised herself, she finally got some time with JJ and Emily to do some shopping; her colleagues were in need of clothes and shoes so she didn't have any problem to convince them. The only problem Emily and JJ encountered was stopping Garcia from ruining herself with clothes and bath suits. The day after shopping, she had teased Morgan about the stuff she bought under Reid and Prentiss's eyes.

"I fear you'll have to wait to discover it."

"That's cruel baby girl, you know men are weak!"

"Oh my poor angel fish, I wish I could satisfy your curiosity right now, but I fear it wouldn't be decent enough for work. Strauss would have a heart attack."

"Another reason to do it!" Exclaimed Morgan

"Don't listen to him Garcia," said Reid, "he deserves some pain."

Spencer avoided the slap that Morgan tried to land on his head with a little smile of triumph, and Penelope immediately forbid Derek to try again.

"No slap on my baby, especially when he is right!"

"Oh God what did I do to deserve it…" sighed he with a false chagrin.

"Well you're ungrateful," answered Emily, "you shouldn't wish Strauss a heart attack after she was nice for once. You two are under a good star I guess."

"Did you know that those kinds of expression came from the old belief that stars were directly linked to people's destiny, depending on their position when they were born?"

"Okay, explain" encouraged Emily.

Morgan, Reid and Garcia were all bewildered at the fact someone was asking Reid to continue one of his long and sometimes complicated explanation. Spencer was delighted and went on, pleased to have an interested ear for once, because Emily obviously really wanted to know more. Garcia and Morgan however went away, sheltering themselves in Penelope's lair, in normal time, they would have told Reid to stop, but this time someone was on his side. They worked together in here, feeling strangely fine. Garcia didn't have the feeling someone was intruding her lair, unlike the time she had to work with Gideon, on contrary, it was right with Derek. Morgan thought that maybe he should work in there often, it was better than the bullpen, something in here made him feel like home.

**Okay, I know it's a little short, but it's more like a prologue. You'll get more about Morgan's feelings and POV in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! I hope you'll like this chapter too, sorry for the time, but I am also writing my fic Fresh Blood along with this one. Plus this fic requiered some researches.**

**About the boat, it's a real one, and there is really all the attractions and public areas I mention on it, and I surely forget some. **

**Enjoy!**

The day has finally come.

Today, Morgan and Garcia were finally leaving for their cruise. The travel to the harbour had been long, they had to wake up very early to be here in time, hours of driving had been needed, but when they saw the boat, they realised it was really worth it. It was really huge, and beautiful, the letter Garcia received didn't lie about a beautiful cruise!

She had made some research about this boat, its name was: _Dawn Princess_. Made especially for cruises in South Pacific, it offered a lot of attractions, there were eleven decks some only for cabins, but other were dedicated to fun. There were pools, bars, dance floors, a library and writing room, an internet café (at Garcia's joy) some places were made for children and teens while some were reserved to adults. There were also restaurants, different spectacle's rooms and something called Movies Under the Stars. It was movie projection on the deck in open sky during the night. This boat wasn't only made to make its passengers have fun but also give them romantics moments.

For a moment both of them wondered if there were no errors, but no, it was no dream or mistakes, they would indeed go on this boat.

Once on it, they were breath taken by the luxury, it was just magnificent, and neither Morgan nor Garcia would have imagined they would ever travel on this. It wasn't the most beautiful or biggest boat in the world, granted, but it surely was something. They searched for their cabins, even the corridor though plain reflected how this place was beautiful. When they finally found their cabins, Morgan just gaped seeing his and Garcia exclaimed a yelp of joy when she discovered the one she got.

"Wow! Did you see that?!"

He could see indeed. The letter said it would be first class and once again, they didn't lie. It was a large space, with a big and obviously comfortable bed, with mostly white and brown colours. Morgan liked it, it wasn't ridiculously rich, it was beautiful but plain, comfortable and inviting. The atmosphere was relaxing. Garcia was obviously appreciating that too.

She went in; Morgan looked at her while she was admiring everything. She was always so joyful; there was always something fresh and innocent coming from her. In the way she was so excited over some things, in the way she would call everyone by sweet nicknames, or get afraid over things that wasn't shocking the rest of the team anymore. Everyone said the most innocent one in the team was Reid, but to Morgan knew that in reality it was her, and he doubted Garcia realised this. Like him, Reid had seen so many horrors, they could kneel and look at mangled bodies without feeling really upset, imagine the worst horrors days after days, and sometimes, Derek had the feeling their eyes and their minds were soiled. Not like the monsters they chased, of course, but he had the feeling a part of them had left: their innocence.

They would never be able to clean their minds from everything they confronted. Even Reid who looked so young and innocent was soiled. Garcia was not however. Sure she was working with them, but the way she would cover her eyes before pictures of crime scenes or refuse to hear horrid details of a murder. Some thought it was weakness, but Morgan liked it. The fact she was so affected by evilness showed she had keep some purity, often it was to that Morgan would hang on.

In fact he knew it would be the real point of this cruise: her. He knew that this boat, this cabins; even New Zealand would never be so great if it wasn't with her. Still, he didn't want to try anything, Garcia was his friend, the flirting relationship they got was just for fun to her, and even if she had feelings for him too, he could screw up everything. It wasn't the fact they had the same job no. His 'rule' of never going out with a colleague was just a pretext to push away women of the bureau who could have asked for more than a one-night stand. Even if he didn't want to try something with Garcia, he would have also felt wrong if she had seen him with a woman at work. The real reason of his fear was the fact he simply had difficulties to maintain a long relationship, and he feared it would be the same without her.

"Honey bear? You're okay?"

"Hum?"

She had caught him daydreaming, and though he was a grown man and very good at controlling his emotions, for a moment, he felt like a teenage boy again, caught staring by the girl he liked.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine; I was just thinking about all this, it's just crazy!"

"Yeah, and in the super good way, let's see how yours looks!"

"I don't think there are many differences."

Indeed, the cabins were pretty much the same, but Garcia still wanted to see. She laughed, full of joy and she let herself fall on the bed.

"It's just wonderful, the beds are great!"

"It's my bed baby girl."

"Oh? Is Derek Morgan uneasy because I'm on his bed?"

"Having a mermaid on my bed isn't really a problem, but don't get attached to it too much, because it's mine. Or we will have to share."

"Oh I wouldn't mind. Come, put down your stuff, we will see the rest."

"Come on let me time to rest, this ship is big…"

"Wait, the tough Derek Morgan is playing lazy?"

"I took some time off, so I think I can be lazy."

"Oh hush, I leave us fifteen minutes to settle our things and after that we will visit everything."

Though he was tired from the travel to the harbour, he knew better than to argue. Garcia wasn't someone who could be calmed down when she was excited. Unlike Prentiss who was more cats like, relaxed and controlled, Garcia was like a puppy when happy. She was the kind who was taking you out of a dull and boring life to make you live like crazy, she was making any party of funny moments ten times better, it was an art Garcia had mastered like no one. She wasn't showing off too much like some other women who were faking giddiness, wasn't annoyingly enthusiastic, she was just natural. That's also why he didn't protest, even if he had been able to convince Garcia to rest a little, he wouldn't have seen this so energetic enthusiasm.

That's how fifteen minutes after this discussion Morgan was dragged around by Garcia, first on the 'Promenade Deck' and the Dolphin Deck on which you could find things Derek would have never imagined on a boat like a casino or a theatre. They also went on the upper deck which had what they called the Sanctuary: a place only for adults with a nice pool. Frome there, they saw the boat leaving the harbour. Garcia felt some butterflies in her stomach, this was just so exciting to sail and see new lands!

"God, do you realise we just left…It's so weird, to be here."

"Yeah, none of us would have imagined that, it's for sure."

She nodded, and there was some minutes of meditative silence between them as they watched the land becoming more and more distant. Finally, Garcia broke it:

"There is an Internet café…I'm gonna take a lot of pictures and send them to the Team, they will be so jealous!"

Derek laughed out loud.

"My God I should call you naughty girl! Seriously, that's not nice."

"Oh come on, you like the idea too."

The worst of it was maybe the fact she was right.

**Hope you liked! Once again, I am serious about all the things like casino and all on the boat, The Dawn Princess has those things and many others, I don't know the price of a cruise on it but it must be fu***** expensive!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi everyone! I am sorry for the time, I had some personal problems recently, something that was really bad and I must say I didn't feel much inspiration. Now things got better and I'm back! I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

They were on this ship since some days, and Garcia believed now it was really a gift from God she received. This place was just so endearing and stunning; she regretted a little that the rest of the team wasn't here, even if sending them pictures had been funny. She was sure that even Rossi who claimed he hated holydays had been jealous.

Morgan and she had befriended other passengers, Jared and Lydia, a couple who were from New York. They had been offered the cruise for the anniversary of their five years of marriage. Though Garcia liked to spend time with the couple, she was sometimes feeling a little saddened at seeing them so happy while she was unlucky in love. Though she must admit, some things had been quite strange in Morgan's behaviour.

First he wasn't flirting like she expected him to do, and it was quite weird, because pretty girls weren't absent from the ship. In fact Garcia had noticed one of them who were looking often at Morgan, and who tried to dance with him twice. She was beautiful, a tall blond girl with long legs, but Morgan didn't respond to her advances. Penelope asked him why he didn't accepted, he simply answered:

"I think I am just tired of one-night stands, baby-girl."

She wasn't a profiler, but it seemed strange to have such a change in his behaviour. Second thing, he was acting almost…Possessive. If Morgan had success among girls, Garcia also had a few men who noticed her. One was a big guy like Morgan but with blond hairs, brown eyes and certainly not as attractive as her chocolate god tried to pick her up. It was when she was at the pool, talking with Lydia, the guy suddenly invited himself in their conversation. He began to make advances toward Garcia in a quite insistent way, saying that he could maybe take her to the restaurant and maybe show her his cabin.

Though Garcia rejected his 'courtship', he wasn't decided to leave. She didn't know if he was that much attracted to her or just because he couldn't accept a 'no' for answer. Whatever reason she was rescued by her knight in his shining armour aka Morgan. He just told the guy to back and stop harassing his friend. At first the guy began to play tough but Morgan wasn't someone you could bother without regrets. The guy didn't try anything again.

Yesterday, it happened again, this time it was another man, more slender and with glasses. His name was Robert, he was working in a financial firm, and Garcia would have responded to his advances if she wasn't already in love with someone else and if he wasn't talking about his work mainly. He didn't ask her many questions, he mostly kept talking about himself and from that she could guess he was surely selfish.

It wasn't really a bother to talk with him but she was soon annoyed, and once again Derek came at her rescue. He didn't threaten Robert just told Garcia that Lydia and Jared were waiting for them for dinner and asked the guy to excuse them. After this, Lydia even asked him if they were a couple.

"We aren't, we are just colleagues and friends."

"It's weird," continued Lydia, "he acts like a jealous boyfriend."

"Oh it's not like that, he is just very protective," explained Penelope. "He doesn't like when someone bother his friends, he would do the same if it was his sister or anyone of our team. I mean it wasn't as if I could have a chance."

"You know sometimes life can be surprising, I didn't thought I would ever be attracted by Jared at first, but the more we spent time together, the more I felt attracted to him. Now we are married and I even if everyone says he is the lucky one, I know I am too."

It was true that Lydia was a very attractive woman while Jared wasn't really attractive, he was the typical geek, and she had been quite astonished to see him with a beauty like Lydia. She wished it could be like this with Morgan, and Lydia was giving her a twinge of painful hope here. She wanted to believe what she was saying but if she was wrong the fall would be hard.

She was thinking about all this in her bed, she couldn't sleep because the sea wasn't really peaceful; it was making the boat swing, and it wasn't really comfortable. She could also hear the rain outside, but it wasn't bothering her much. She suddenly heard a crack and the sound of thunder; she jumped in surprise at it. It had been really loud and threatening! Was a storm beginning? Her guts constricted at the thought. No it wasn't that, just big waves because of the rain, she would have certainly heard an alarm and screams of panic if something like this was happening.

_THUUUUUDD_

A sound of alarm echoed. She get out of the bed clumsily, tangling her legs in the sheets and falling on the floor in the process. She let out a yelp of pain and stood up, groaning and swearing against the sheets. She put on her contact lenses (which she took instead of her glasses to look prettier) and exited her room. She has she opened the door, she saw Morgan who was running in the corridor toward her. When she decided to go to bed he told her he wasn't tired and that he would maybe stay on a dance floor. He was still dressed up and looked very worried.

"Come, there is a storm coming!"

She paled completely and followed him through the corridors. People were running, some were yelling or screaming in complete panic. They spotted Jared and Lydia who looked still composed enough to avoid a complete breakdown. They ran toward the agents.

"It's a complete mess," explained Jared, "the whole crew left; there are only the stewards, cleaning ladies and all here. They are trying to control the situation but I don't know…"

"What? The crew left?" Hissed Morgan in rage.

"Yes," continued Lydia, "they left the ship, they abandoned us. Come on we have to go on the upper deck, right now."

They obeyed and went on it, once outside, Garcia was struck in horror at what she saw: the sea was like some kind of monster, the waves were gigantic, the sky completely dark with big clouds which were sometimes enlightened by lightning. The rain soaked her wet soon enough. All the passengers were trying not to fall from the deck, she saw a man who was talking to everyone:

"Calm down! We called for rescue they should be here soon! As long as we keep collected it should be alright. Don't worry this ship already confronted storms!"

This man was the magician of the boat, she could also see cleaning ladies and stewards calming children and handling life jackets to everyone, she was also given one; she thanked the woman for it. The ship was moving a lot it was hard to stand on her feet. Lydia and Jared were holding each others, and Morgan had seized Garcia by the shoulder. Right now she could see how this ship wasn't so big now that it was in this big sea which was like an angry monster.

Though she was trembling, she managed to stay calm unlike some people who were crying and screaming though the ship's staff was doing it's best to maintain some calmness. She was beginning to shiver from the cold when Morgan's hold on her disappeared suddenly and she lost balance. The ship had been struck by a very big wave, swinging it violently. She managed to stand up, and she saw that Morgan wasn't doing as well as her.

He looked dizzy and had difficulty to stand, like some other people who were trying to stood in spite of the ship's swinging movements, she went to him, managing a way among peoples between them. Another swing and this time Morgan was thrown against the banister. He gripped it and Garcia went to him.

"Are you okay?" Asked she, almost yelling to be heard among the screams of panic.

He caught her shoulder and pushed himself away from the banister when the ship was once again hit and both agents lost their balance and then…They couldn't feel any floor under their feet anymore. They were in the air and the sea was coming closer and closer. Garcia screamed.

They were both submerged in the dark waters, and Garcia was struggling to get her head out of the waters. She was panicking completely, she was going to drown! She could see Morgan trying to survive, she wanted to reach to him but she just couldn't, the sea was too violent. She could barely breath, she saw him coming closer when she succumbed to darkness.

**The story of the ship being abandoned by its crew is a real one, the ship was called the Oceanus, it got a problem, was about to drown and the crew abandoned it they didn't alert the passengers or the staff. Some employees noticed they weren't here anymore and took control of the ship, the magician became the captain of the ship, they managed to call help and to save everyone. They were heroes that's why I wan ted to write about it. **

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here is the new chapter! I wanted to finish Fresh Blood before going on with this story, now it's done and I hope you'll like this chapter!**

The sun was shining brightly after the storm. The ocean was now calmer; the passengers of the Dawn Princess were getting rescued. The staff did a wonderful job and another boat as long as helicopters came to save them. Some people were hurt but apparently no one was missing but two FBI agents who were having some vacations. There families would be alerted and everything would be done to find them. But who knows where they could be, lost in the Pacific Ocean?

On a little island, Garcia woke up, feeling all numb and freezing in spite of the bright sun. She couldn't move at first, she was wet and exhausted, it was all she knew. She felt water lapping her legs and smelled salt. She finally moved her arm to rub her eyes and blinked several times, thankfully she still had her lens.

She looked around and her heart tightened when she saw Morgan lying down on the sand, obviously unconscious. She got up, tripping at first and advanced to him, her legs trembling. She let herself fall to her knees and began to shake him.

"Derek! Derek please wake up!"

He was soaked in salty water like her, maybe he had drowned?! Her fears faded when he began to move and moan.

"Hey come on, wake up, you'll be alright but you have to wake up!"

His eyes fluttered, his mind was foggy but finally he recognized Penelope above him. What happened? He could feel her hands on him.

"…Come on, wake up!"

"Garcia…"

She helped him to stand; he also had difficulty to move on his shaky leg. The two got away from the waves and went under a palm tree. They took some times to take back their breath and gather themselves up.

"Shit, where are we?" Asked Garcia fearfully

"I don't know, baby, I don't know," answered Garcia desperately, "but we…We are on earth, we are not going to drown, it's still great, yes, it's great really!"

She was laughing a little hysterically, this worried Morgan who rubbed her back a little roughly to calm her down and tried to think straight.

"Okay, so maybe we are near a city, we should find fresh water and try to explore the place a little, we might find help. Who knows we could be on an Australian beach, worrying for nothing."

She nodded; he was right after all they would certainly find help and then go back to civilisation. Her guts suddenly knotted.

"Derek, what about Jared and Lydia? What if there are other passengers here?"

"We will see that, for now we need to find water."

She followed him, the beach was densely tree-lined by some exotic jungle and she feared to go in there, after all who knows what they might encounter? For now she would see no sign of civilisation however she spotted a small stream that threw itself in the sea, she and Derek went to it and drank greedily, it wasn't salty water and Garcia felt shivers at the refreshing sensation. She put some on her head and face to clean off the sand and salt on her. Derek did the same, it was just so good, it was as if he had never realised how water was precious until now. He turned to Garcia who was still splashing water on her and noticed that the water dripped from her face to her neck and chest and…

He looked away, while he was fully dressed, she only had her night clothes so now that it were wet it was even more…He wondered if he should told her about it. She stopped soon however and they began to search for anyone or any sign of civilisation, they walked for long on the beach but they couldn't see anything that hinted humans were here, nor any boats running through the sea. After some hours walking, Garcia felt tired and desperate, no one was here and they were alone. When they saw another little stream, they drank again greedily. Derek saw how tired and cross she was and decided she needed rest.

"Okay baby girl, I want you to stay here and wait for me, I'll go explore the jungle a little, if in some hours I am not back…Consider I am dead."

"What?!"

With that, he left. She wanted to follow him at first but he was so damn fast and the jungle was too dense.

"Honey bear there are time I would really spank you hard," said she for herself.

She sat on the beach, under the shadow of a palm tree to avoid sunburn. She watched the endless ocean and many questions ran through her head. Did Jared and Lydia survive? What about the other passengers? Did the Team know by now she and Derek were missing? How did they react? Should she call for Morgan? Should she search for him and bitch slap him for leaving? The evening was near and in spite of her worries; she couldn't help but find her surroundings beautiful. Under the gentle and languorous light of the dying afternoon, the beach and the ocean looked really lovely; the wind caressed the tree making soft rustling sounds which was very relaxing. There were also birds singing and she could hear them clearly now that there were no civilised sounds.

The soothing atmosphere allowed her to clear her mind; she pushed away her worries and decided to remember everything she knew about survival measures when you were lost in a wild environment. Her knowledge was limited however. She remembered Reid talking once about it once _bless him for his annoying but sometimes really useful rants._ He said that searching for water was one of the first things to do not only because you needed it to survive but also to follow it 'Civilisation is built around water, if you find a stream you can find civilisation'. Shit! She should have said that to Morgan! She got back on her feet, she didn't care about what he said she would search for him!

Another thing came into her mind: having a stick with you to inspect the ground as long as you progressed and to make noises in order to scare sneaks and other unfriendly beasts. She searched and found one. She took a deep breath and began to walk, she let the stick wander on the ground in order to check it and make noises and she stayed close to the stream so she wouldn't get lost.

Her heart beat little faster as she realised the night would fall soon. The idea to spend the night alone on some unknown land terrified her, really. Maybe she should go back? After all she had few chances to find Derek in the darkness, on the beach she would at least know where she was and would be there if he came back. Still she hesitated because it seemed a coward thing to do, to go back and stay on the beach…

She suddenly heard a rustling among the vegetation: something big was coming toward her. Her legs trembled and she paled. What kind of beast could be here? Penelope couldn't see well because it was darker but she was pretty sure she was in danger. She raised her stick, ready to hit, even if she knew she didn't stand much chances if the beast was big, after all she was just a city girl with a poor stick in her hand and in her night clothes, she certainly looked ridiculous.

'It won't matter for the beast which will attack you.'

She shivered at this thought. Suddenly, she located precisely where the presence was. It was at two meters away, among bushes and it was coming toward her! She swung the stick ready to hit…

"Garcia."

She let out a scream and jumped in surprise. Morgan was here right before her. She went to him and hugged him.

"Oh god sorry honey I thought you were a big nasty beast."

"Hum…No, I don't think I am. I told you to stay on the beach."

"Yeah but I was afraid for you."

"Come, let's go back."

They walked back to the beach, Penelope feeling a little stupid for her earlier panic.

"Did you find anything?"

"No. I climbed up a tree to have a good sight of this place but I saw no city, nothing. I don't want you to panic but I think we might be on a deserted island."

She closed her eyes and sighed. They were finally back on the beach to see the sun going down, as if it was plunging slowly in the ocean.

"I think I already guessed that but I didn't want to acknowledge it."

Morgan felt some admiration at her strength, other people would have just lost it completely and fall into pieces but she could hold on her ground. It was a situation completely new, they both came from the city and nature was quite mysterious to them, unlike Rossi who confronted it during war along with his enemy, or Reid who read a lot about it (reading wasn't the best way to learn about nature but it was far better than nothing). He just knew how to make fire. It wasn't completely dark and he still had time. He told Penelope to help him gather wood; once it was done he started to make fire by rubbing sticks together. It took time but eventually, some flames appeared. Garcia felt reassured at it. They spent a lot of time in order to build their fire up and finally they obtained a good one.

"It should warm us during the night and also get the beasts away."

She nodded, she was really tired now. She lay down on the sand and wished him goodnight before falling asleep. Morgan didn't found sleep immediately. He watched the moon, the stars and Penelope. He wondered what awaited them tomorrow.

**Hope you liked! Things should get hotter between Garcia and Derek in the next chapter but I won't say more. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews, really it's always nice to read its. Now here is the new chapter, I hope you'll like it. **

**Warning: some mild-descriptive sex.**

The BAU team had been warned about what happened to their colleague and they were all sick worried. The worst of it was the fact they couldn't do anything here, the problem wasn't a serial killer or terrorists, it was nature itself. They had to wait. Somehow the worse was the fact everyone else came back safe, some were wounded but nothing tragic happened, nothing but Morgan and Garcia's disappearance.

They had disappeared since thirty five hours now, Reid knew statistics about successful rescue in those cases but he didn't want to voice it or even think about it, beside he doubted the team wanted to hear those.

Prentiss was beside him and though she was doing her paperwork with as much as seriousness as usual, it was obvious she was worried. Reid wanted to comfort her but couldn't find anything to say. He wasn't really good at socializing or comforting.

"You know," began he, "they could be fine. I don't think they would just…"

"Drown like this?"

He hung his head down. Once again he just worsened things up…

"I think you're right."

He looked at her, quite surprised. She looked thoughtful.

"They would do everything they can" continued she. "After all they love each others too much to die like this."

"…Love each others?"

"Of course, the way they flirt isn't just for fun. I am sure they are more than friends, even if…They won't admit it."

She turned away from him and he didn't say anything else. Morgan and Garcia were in love with each others? He silently prayed they were still alive and safe.

The sun had fully risen when Garcia woke up. At first she just didn't remember any of the events that occurred recently, she just found the sound of waves very soothing and lovely. She woke and saw the ocean right before her. Her heart clenched slightly when she remembered everything. She saw Morgan sleeping and the fire still burning softly.

Her stomach suddenly ached badly. She hadn't eaten since…Since how long? Maybe the last time she ate was on the boat. Her stomach ached again and she decided it was time to search for some food but first she would have to put some wood in the fire. She gathered what she could and feed their fire carefully, strengthening it up. Garcia looked at Morgan and bit her lips, she wished to let him sleep but if she had to search for food he had to come with her or at least know why she had to leave. She gently shook him and he opened his eyes while growling.

"What's wrong?"

"Hi, honey bear, we have to get some food."

His stomach also growled and he knew Garcia was right. He stood up and lazily stretched his arms. He turned to Garcia, she looked a little messy but somehow it made her prettier.

"Come on," said she, "we can't starve."

"We could search for coconuts but it won't be easy to open its. Let's go in that jungle."

"We can't go too far…"

"No don't worry."

They both took sticks with them and began their search. She followed him in the jungle. It wasn't as scary as yesterday now that she explored it during daylight, it was beautiful in fact. She was really hungry, Morgan suggested following the stream, this way they wouldn't get lost. Thankfully for them, they soon found fruits, tamarillos and kiwifruits.

They eat with appetite, Garcia never loved fruits as much as today. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing, both of them felt much better now.

"You know I could also sharpen a stick and use it to get fishes," suggested Morgan.

"Oh my God, you're becoming the new Tarzan," joked Garcia.

"And Tarzan is your best ally in such place. You could have said Robinson Crusoe too."

"Yeah but he isn't as seducing as Tarzan or you."

He laughed at this, it was so much like Garcia to say such things. She giggled too and caressed his shoulder lightly.

"I am sure you can do it. I complain those poor fishes."

He put his hand on her, they remained silent for some seconds, they could hear birds, the ocean, the sounds of leaves ruffled by the wind and the birds…It was so peaceful, just like a dream. Somehow, all Garcia's fear vanished and she stood up, she wanted to follow the stream and explore the jungle a little more. Morgan followed her silently. They walked, found other fruits to eat and finally they reached a place. It was a pond and it was really beautiful, a small cascade was throwing itself into it and it was surrounded by flowers, some rocks and trees. She had seen some hand-made pond before and its were beautiful but this one was much more wonderful. It was wilder, a piece of art made by nature, nothing was fake. Big rays of sun caressed it through the leaves, the place wasn't too hot or too bright, just softly sheltered by the tree, there was a mysterious and soothing atmosphere here.

"It's so beautiful," said Garcia in a sigh.

She approached it and looked at the water. She could see some fishes; she slowly stepped in the water. Penelope really wanted to swim into the water but her clothes would be all wet. An idea crossed her mind but she blushed when she considered it.

"Hey, baby girl are you okay?"

"I would really like to swim in it."

"Well…Go on."

She smiled maliciously.

"Okay."

She took off her clothes, not daring to look at Morgan once; she just kept her panties on and threw her clothes on a rock. She plunged and she felt like regenerated by the fresh water on her skin. It wasn't cold, just fresh enough to feel rejuvenated but warm enough to be comfortable. She opened her eyes while under the water and through her vision was blurred she could decipher some little fishes swimming away as fast as they could. She looked at the surface of the water and saw the sun rays through it, it was just so beautiful, a myriad of lights dancing just before her eyes. Soon she went back to the surface to breath, still in the water she saw Derek standing on a rock, he looked…weird.

"Hum…You're okay?" Asked he

"Perfectly fine…Want to join me?"

He didn't say a word and took off his shirt. She giggled and her heart beat faster. Had she been really bold enough to say this? She was feeling nervous; she plunged in the water again to calm down a little.

'_This doesn't mean anything, he just want to swim._'

When she headed back to the surface, she saw he was swimming near her. She couldn't help but wonder if he had taken everything off.

"Water is perfect," said he.

"Yeah, it is."

They both sounded nervous, she plunged in the water again. They swam together for some minutes, not saying a word, and then Morgan approached her. She didn't back off and when he kissed her she kissed him back. She led him to a flat rock on which she led down. She would have never imagined such a thing happening before, but on a deserted island everything was different. They kissed while his hands trailed on her, she barely registered when her panties were gone.

"I am glad we are alone right now," said he.

"I wouldn't even bother."

He laughed.

"Naughty girl!"

"Very naughty indeed!"

They kissed again and caressed each other, then Morgan took one of her leg and tucked it under his armpit. She embraced him tightly and sighed in pleasure, rocking her hips with his. In such a peaceful jungle, they didn't hold back any sound.

When it was over, both of them were panting, lying down on the rock. They looked at each other, smiling and Garcia snuggled against him.

"It was better than any of my fantasies," said she.

"What were you fantasies?" Asked Derek in a playful and curious tone

"You and me in the jet or in the shower…"

"Really? I was more on the Jacuzzi things, you and I with Champaign…"

"You mean you fantasised over me?"

"Of course I did, baby girl, how can you doubt it now?"

She giggled and let her head rest against his chest. They stayed like this for a moment and eventually they decided to dress back and search for more food. The whole search was done with smiles and jokes. They found some more fruits and Morgan decided they should go back on the beach where he would sharpen a stick and to try to get some fishes.

"Let's go back honey, this is enough for now, I'll…"

He looked around but couldn't see anymore. His stomach knotted and he called her twice. He heard something behind and turned to see her some feet away from him. Before he could say anything she put a finger over her mouth.

"Morgan, look at this," whispered she

With that she walked away and hid behind some bushes to look at something. He approached silently, wondering what she was watching like this and why she was murmuring. His eyes widened slightly at the sight he got: right before his eyes, he could see dozens of magnificent birds of paradise. He was completely in awe, she looked at him and wanted to say something but changed her mind, and she didn't want to bother him right now. Penelope knew they were allowed to watch something that was very rarely seen by humans. She couldn't take their eyes off of them, the rays of light gently descended on their fluttering wings making their graceful forms and colours even more beautiful. She felt light at this, this jungle looked first hostile and deserted when in reality it was full of life and beauty.

"We aren't that alone," said she in a breath

He just nodded. This place was a sanctuary for wildness.

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please, it always motivates me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hi everyone! Here is the sixth chapter, I hope you'll like it! I know it took time but my muse had took some vacations for days and she took my inspirations in her suitcase! **

**Enjoy!**

The BAU team was more and more worried. It had been days since Morgan and Garcia disappeared and it wasn't really possible for normal human beings to survive so long in the water. Still none of them wanted to imagine they drowned or died on exhaustion in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Hotch didn't want to accept any case for now because he wanted the team to be around if his agents were back soon. Strauss didn't want to hear it, though she was sorry for Morgan and Garcia she reminded Hotch other people needed them and they could do nothing for their teammates for now.

That's why they went in Montana to find a serial killer. All the while they realised how much they missed Morgan and Garcia, not only on an emotional level but also on a professional level. The tech analysis who replaced Penelope wasn't as talented as her and too serious. Even Hotch missed her funny or sensual comments. Agent Anderson also joined the team to replace Morgan but he wasn't as good as him, Morgan was strong, faster and smarter. They were both valuable agents and they could be lying in a pit in the deep ocean…

On the island:

Some days had passed since Morgan and Garcia's disappearance and both were getting slowly used to their new situation. They had built a small shelter near their fire camp and Morgan was getting good at fishing with a sharpened stick. Garcia even found a sharp stone which she sculpted the best she could to be used as some kind of knife and it was really useful to cook the fishes Morgan would get.

They could also found fruits, berries and some shellfish. Morgan considered the idea of eating birds too but they wouldn't be easy to trap plus Garcia really didn't want to kill those beautiful beasts. Sometimes they would go to the pond and try to observe them. It was a true wonder to watch when they could see them, though Morgan would quickly be more interested in taking another 'bath' with her. The two were officially a couple even if only the beasts on this island knew.

She also noticed with delight she lost weight. This life on a island was saner than in the city, they eat enough but mostly fruits and all, no soda or fast-food was proving to be very healthy.

The first stars had shown and night was taking over. She admired the beauty of the twilight; the ocean and the night were darkening slowly and peacefully. It was so strange to be away from every civilisation, she had the impression she was rediscovering her roots, life was peaceful, going along with the sun and moon's rhythm.

She sat on a big rock which stood in the in the water. Waves splashed against her fist, and as she was looking at the sky and the ocean on this rock with the wind caressing her, she got this strange impression to be one of those mermaids in the stories her mother would tell her. Her mom would tell her how they would sat on rocks and sing to make the sailors come and find love. Right now she had the impression to be one, a wild creature of the ocean.

With a little shard in the heart, she remembered how mermaids were feeling lonely and even if she was with Morgan, she remembered how she missed her friends. Even if it wasn't a long time they were here, they didn't know how long they would stay and even if they could survive easily here, she wanted to see the rest of her family again. She was a mermaid who found love but no one else but her and her beloved would know. She looked at the sky and thought about her friends, they were so far away from her and certainly very worried. Nature's beauty gave her a melancholic feeling now.

Morgan who was doing some exercises to keep in shape saw her, and even if the night was taking over he could see her face. She was sad. He went to her and before he could say anything, she spoke:

"I remembered the stories my mother would tell me about mermaids, how they would call for love, sitting on rocks above the water. They would feel lonely all their life until they find love and I thought it was strange, I found love but it's when I am away from my friends and family."

"I know what you feel; I also miss them already, even if it isn't a long time…"

"We don't know when we'll see them again."

"Yes."

He sat beside her on the rock and passed an arm around her shoulder. Stars were beginning to crowd the nightly sky.

"We will see them again. One day we will, I don't know when but someone will eventually see our fire and once we will be home we will tell them everything."

"I'll set Prentiss and Reid together…"

"What?"

"You didn't see it? She always listen willingly to his rants, you have to be in love to do that."

"That's for sure!"

Prentiss and Reid…Where were they right now? On a case? At home? What about the rest of the team? He knew he couldn't let melancholy get over him, he wasn't with them right now, he had to enjoy this peaceful moment, the sounds of waves was like a music along with the wind and the birds and the sky was offering such a beautiful sight…

"Come on, don't be sad. Tell me about those stories your mother used to tell you."

"Well the one I remember is about this young mermaid Leila, her parents doesn't want her to go at the surface because they are sure sailors will hurt her, but when she is sixteen she goes on a rock and sing. She sings until the night came, she looks at the full moon and sings to her in hope she will hear and help her. But while she is focusing on the bright full moon, sailors came; they capture her to sell her. They imprison Leila in a net, bring her on earth, and sell her to a cruel king who keeps her in his castle in a big pool; he tries to force her to have legs to become his new wife. His son fall in love with her and she also get enamoured with him. The king discovers this, so he imprisons his son and condemns him to death. The mermaid transform her tail in legs and accept to marry the king if he accept to let his son live. The day of the marriage, the prince challenge his father to have Leila's hand and he win. The king dies and the prince become the new king and the mermaid his wife and queen."

"Wow…Nice but cruel tail…"

"Every tail is somehow. Snow White threatened by her stepmother, Cinderella enslaved…I like our tail however.

"I do too, Penelope, I do."

The continued to talk when eventually, they decided to lie down near the fire on the sand; they fall asleep in each other arms.

It was the sun which woke up the lovers, the two began their day as they usually did, they eat some food, they feed the fire, washed in the pond. Penelope admired a beautiful bird of paradise for some minutes before the creature fleed away toward the bright blue sky. She felt very nostalgic when she saw it. The bird was so free...

She went to their shelter and noticed it was a little messed up and it needed to be fixed. She took care of it while Morgan was fishing. She was always a little amused when she watched him. He was throwing his stick in the water and even if he became better at it, it was still obvious he was a man coming from civilisation. She could sometimes laugh to herself when she though about how stupid they were certainly looking, she still had her night clothes and he his jeans and tee-shirt, though sometimes he would take it off like right now to be more at ease. She liked to watch that too.

As they were taking care of their problems, Garcia suddenly saw something that made her feel light: a boat.

"Derek! Derek there is a boat!"

It was quite far away from them but maybe they could make it come. Morgan ran to the fire and threw as much wood as he could in it.

"Penelope come, threw everything you can, the bigger the fire, the more they'll have chances to see us!"

Gacia joined him and by accident, she threw his tee-shirt in his fire.

"Oh Lord..."

She interrupted herself when she saw the smoke had turned darker. If they threw more clothes would it...The two looked at each other and for a second Morgan got the mental image of himself and Garcia half naked throwing their clothes in the shit...

Suddenly, they saw the boat sailing toward them and they waved their arms to let them know they were here.

"It is coming toward us! We are saved!"

The boat approached more and more, it was a little boat, when it sailed, three men came down and went to them.

"Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"We are trhe coastguards and were looking for you since days. I am glad to see you're alive."

Both of them wished to say they seriously needed to improve in their job but they didn't voice it. After all being in the FBI taught them both not to insult the persons who came to pull you out of your misery. With a las glance to the island, the two went on the boat and they sailed away.

**Yeah I could have added a sex scene when they lie on the sand but I just hate the beach fantasy. I think the pond is a much better context for that.**

**I will add a last chapter as the epilogue, I know it was short but I rather have it like this than long and boring. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Here is the last chapter ! I hope you'll like it. **

When Hotch was phoned and learned that Garcia and Morgan had been finally found safe and sane, he felt utter relief. The two were in New Zealand for now, they had been brought to hospital to check if they weren't wounded, but apparently they were pretty fine. They would be back in America the next day; their plane would land in New York airport.

Hotch went to the team, and told them they were heading to NY right now.

"What's happening? We aren't finished yet with this case…" said Rossi quite confused

"Morgan and Garcia had been found, they will be in New York tomorrow, the police can do well without us for a day…"

"They are alive!" Exclaimed Prentiss

"Yes, safe and sane, don't worry."

The whole team was in joy when they learned this. JJ let some tears of joy, Reid and Prentiss were all fuzzy, Rossi slumped in a chair, sighing in relief, and Hotch watched them all, elated that it was ending well. He warned the police chief that they wouldn't be here for the next day; they had something really important to do.

The next day, Garcia and Morgan were in the plane. All in all, they hadn't seen much of New Zealand, mostly the hospital and the airport. They had learned that they were the only one missing, Jared and Lydia were fine. The crew of the dawn Princess was currently on a trial and even Garcia who was usually sweet said out loud she wished them to rot in jail. Morgan thought the same; after all, if the staff members hadn't been here to save them all, this could have ended the worse way ever.

During all the trip to USA, Garcia was all giddy and impatient. Morgan's family would be here, her brother would be there, and their colleagues, all her babies would be here too. She couldn't wait to see her brother and the team again, she even felt like kissing Mrs Morgan and her daughter though she had never seen them before. When you got rescued from a deserted island, you could feel the need to be very social suddenly. She had chatted a lot with the coastguards, so much Morgan almost feared they would grow tired of it and threw them back in the ocean.

"I hope they weren't too worried, I know they were but now it will be alright. Oh I want to see how everyone will react when they'll see I lost weight."

"You discovered a new diet: being on your own on a deserted island!" Joked Morgan

"But it's true!"

"I know, it's true you did loose weight. You're pretty."

She smiled and kissed him. When they finally landed, she almost tripped while descending the plane's ladder. Both her and Derek were delighted to see their loved ones advancing toward them, Morgan's mother ran to throw herself in her son's arms.

"God, I was so scared! My baby…"

"I am fine, mum…"

Garcia's brother also ran to her and gave her a tight hug. The team wished to do the same but they let the relatives express their joy first. They didn't have to wait for long however, Morgan and Garcia soon went to them to hug their co-workers and friends. They were all elated, they thought Morgan and Garcia would look worse than this, but no, they were in a good shape.

"Never won any game anymore, Garcia," said Rossi half jokingly, half seriously.

"It's a promise!"

"You look great, we were so scared!" Exclaimed Prentiss

"We were also scared not to ever be found," assured Morgan, "the island on which we landed was deserted, so we didn't have any way to call for help."

"You and Garcia together on a deserted island, nothing special happened?" Asked JJ as some kind of joke

"Hum…Well actually something special happened," replied Morgan while passing an arm around Garcia's shoulder.

That's how finally; the birds on the island weren't the only one to know about them anymore.

"Why I am not stunned," said Hotch. "Well I guess I'll have to watch you, you better remain professional."

"Congratulation," said Reid who received a hug from Garcia.

"Thank you my genius!"

Rossi told Morgan that he really never missed an occasion, JJ and Emily hugged both of them, Morgan's sisters jokingly warned Penelope about their insufferable little brother, Garcia's brother shook his hand as some kind of 'welcome in the family'.

The team had to leave shortly because of the case they were working on but promised Garcia and Morgan they would invite them in a restaurant as soon as they returned. So instead the two spent the evening with Garcia's brother and Morgan's family. Derek's sister weren't astonished at all when they learned Garcia and Derek were a couple, their brother would talk about her so often, both of them were sure that one day something would happen.

The next day, they were back in Quantico, they got two days off to recover (though they didn't really need it), they spent this time together, Morgan was highly amused at Garcia's elated behaviour when she was back in her flat.

"Look, my coffee machine! It had been such a long time!"

"Garcia you got coffee in New York with my family and your brother…"

"Yeah but the coffee from my machine is unique! I'll make you some and you'll see!"

Derek was astonished when he found out that she was somehow right. Her coffee was unique, or maybe it was an impression. Maybe it was because he was having it in her home, not in some restaurant, but in Garcia's lair.

"You know," said she, "We haven't made when we were at the hostel in New York. In fact we never made it in a bed."

"Hey, that's true. We have to rectify the situation, I guess you do have a bed here?"

"I sleep in a hamac, sorry."

She laughed loud at the wide eyes Derek made when he heard that.

"Don't be silly! I do have a bed here, come I'll prove it to you."

Morgan gladly followed her to see the proof. In fact they spent the whole next day here.

When they returned to work, they were greeted by the team who just went back from their precedent case. Things went to normal very soon, Hotch being bossy, Reid ranting about everything possible, JJ and Emily's teasing, even if Morgan could sense things were awkward, he knew it wouldn't last. He knew it would be like that, Garcia and he had been missing for so long, it was normal after all, he knew his team had been worried and scared for them, it couldn't be all like 'nothing happened'. They would overcome that however, they were strong.

One thing new he noticed was the way Reid and Prentiss would look at each others. Reid would glance at her, then turn away when she caught him, the weirdest was that Prentiss acted quite the same. One day he was observing them and remembered what Penelope told him, that they were in love. Was she right? He felt a hand on his shoulder suddenly and saw his girlfriend.

"You know," murmured she, "maybe they would need some times alone on the island."

"Maybe. They will be birds of paradise."

"Just like us."

She kissed him while vowing silently that she would soon make a new couple in the team.

**The END!**

**I hope you liked, I must say I wasn't sure how to write, I didn't know how the team and family were supposed to act.**


End file.
